Milky Pink Velvet Soft
by ramo88
Summary: Chap 6! As Kasumi prepares to face the challenges allowing her to rejoin her family, visions merge into reality and the auburn haired ninja can't decide which she wants more. Reality, as twisted as it is, or the vision, equally twisted but oh so good....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You must never stop moving," Ryu Hayabusa reminded, dodging a kick the kunoichi aimed at his head. Kasumi didn't say anything to confirm that she had heard him. Instead, she aimed another kick at Ryu, this one grazing his cheek as he leaned away from it a little too slowly. Ryu tried to take advantage of the lack of defense Kasumi had to her midsection and threw a punch. Kasumi hid a small smile.

_He fell for it_, she thought. While her foot was still coming around from the kick that failed to hit Ryu, Kasumi kicked off from the ground with her other foot and twisted her body an inch from Ryu's fist. Kasumi thrust her feet forward and kicked Ryu square in the chest, using him as a spring board and sending him hurtling backwards. Kasumi flipped through the air and landed softly on the ground just as Ryu smashed noiselessly into a wooden kendo-dummy.

Kasumi looked over her shoulder to make sure she had not done any serious harm to her friend. She was not at all surprised to see that Ryu had already recovered from his fall and was charging towards her. Kasumi turned on her heel again, this time teleporting in an explosion of pink cherry blossom petals. Ryu stopped mid charge to see where she would appear next. Movement caught his eyes just as Kasumi materialized in the corner of the dojo. She hardly had time to set both feet on the ground before Ryu slipped a hand into his belt and threw a shruikan at her.

Kasumi bent backwards and watched as the deadly weapon sailed above her face to bury itself in the wall behind her. Kasumi straightened up to find Ryu no longer there.

"….Ryu-san…" Kasumi whispered into the air. Ryu materialized behind her, sending chills up the auburn-haired girl's spin. Before she could move, Ryu wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her neck before launching them both into the air. Kasumi cringed as Ryu bellowed his battle cry. Ryu leaned backward and prepared to dive back down towards the mats. Kasumi cursed the fact that Ryu was only able to do this because of the high ceiled dojo. Ryu rocketed downwards.

Kasumi felt the wind rush past her and she threw her head back, smashing the back of her skull into the unprotected jaw of her friend. Kasumi felt Ryu's arm loosen a bit she quickly wriggled a hand under his arms and applied all her strength to push his arms wide. She pushed off and grabbed the rafters and looked down to see Ryu rushing to the ground alone. She watched as Ryu landed on his hands and pushed off so that he flipped to his feet. Kasumi blushed.

She must look ridiculous hanging from the rafters with no pants on.

Ryu didn't give any notion of being at all bothered by it and rocketed up towards her. Kasumi flipped onto the rafter and back dove off it just as Ryu passed through the space she previously occupied. Kasumi landed on her hands on the adjacent rafter and nimbly straightened up so that she was on her feet again. Ryu, looking like some version of Batman, was clinging to a higher rafter, looking down at her. Kasumi readied herself and stared back. Ryu jumped down to the rafter below him so that they were at the same height. Kasumi wasn't falling for it. She impatiently flicked a strand of hair out of her face and watched Ryu. He was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"You're in shape," Ryu said simply. Kasumi blushed. She knew better to take the compliment in a romantic way but…a girl could hope, right? Any hope was obliterated by what the Super Ninja said next.

"But you could be a faster. Did you notice how easy it was for you to break out of my hold?" Ryu asked. Kasumi said nothing.

"I let you out. You have to be faster, stronger….better. The assassins aren't going to go any easier." Ryu continued. Kasumi kept silent.

"Never let your guard down!" Ryu snapped. His arms snapped out and threw out a series of shruikan, three in each hand. Kasumi, having left her tanto on the mats below, was unarmed. Kasumi gasped. She spun on her heel again, ready to teleport. She wasn't fast enough; three shruikan cut her. Two got her arm and one nicked the top of her breast. Kasumi lost her footing and fell. She watched as the mats came rushing towards her. She flipped in midair and landed on her feet.

Ryu was on the ground next to her, still on the attack. He placed both arms on her side and shoved with all his might. Kasumi hurtled sideways into the wall. She crashed into it, hitting her head and seeing stars before she slumped down in a daze. By some miracle, she landed by her tanto. She quickly grabbed it and sheathed it on her back.

Ryu ran over to her and Kasumi shook her head to clear it. She turned to the wall and ran up it in two seconds flat. She flipped off it and landed behind Ryu. She flew into a series of punches at Ryu's back. Ryu turned and blocked each one. He swung his left fist at her which she dodged before he kicked at her ankle. She went down. In sheer desperation, she kicked up, hitting Ryu right between the legs. Ryu paused for a second. Kasumi took full advantage of it and rolled onto her back. She went into a perfect hand stand and grabbed his head between her feet and applied all her legs muscles to pull him towards her. She pushed off from the ground and flipped at the same time. Ryu flipped and landed on the ground and Kasumi landed with her legs on either side of him.

Kasumi unsheathed her tanto and held it an inch above his head. She shook her hair out of her face and looked down at him. He blinked up at her, stunned. Kasumi got to her feet and held her hand out Ryu took it.

"I hope you're not as generous to me as you are your opponents." Ryu said lightly. Kasumi caught the glint in his eyes and read it correctly. Ryu pulled, attempting to ram Kasumi onto his foot so that he could push her back into the air. Kasumi saw it coming and pushed off, adding to Ryu's momentum. She flipped and still held onto Ryu's hand. She landed on her knees behind Ryu who tried to flip to his feet and failed. Kasumi bent Ryu's arm at an odd angle, keeping him on the ground. Ryu used his other hand to swipe at her which Kasumi grabbed and slammed to the mats as well.

Ryu was helpless. Every time he tried to flip to his feet, Kasumi bent his arm at a sharper angle. After several more attempts, Ryu lay still.

"Very good," he complimented. Kasumi waited for the underlying criticism but none came. She let Ryu got and he got to his feet, shaking the feeling back into his arm. He turned to look at her. He nodded to her.

"You're hurt," he observed. Kasumi looked down at her slightly bleeding breast and wiped the blood away.

"I'll survive." She said.

"I don't doubt it," said Ryu. Kasumi ran her hand through her hair and smiled shyly up at him. She couldn't help but notice that Ryu's eyes lingered on her breasts for more than a few seconds before they drifted up back to her face again.

"I appreciate you taking me to this dojo, Ryu-san."

"You're welcome. We should get going. Although this is an abandoned dojo, that won't stop scouts from wandering in." Ryu suggested. Kasumi nodded.

"Will…..will I see you soon?" she asked. Ryu turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"If you really need me, I'll be there," he promised. Kasumi fought the urge n to groan in annoyance. Just as Ryu turned to teleport away, Kasumi walked up behind him and threw her arms around him. The touch froze Ryu.

"I…..thank you, Ryu-san. It's good to know, despite the fact my world has been turned upside down, you're the one thing that keeps me upright," she whispered. Kasumi let him go and Ryu turned to her. He folded his arms.

"I made a promise to your brother." He reminded. Kasumi nodded. Of course, it always went back to that. Kasumi stepped back.

"Kasumi….I made a promise to Hayate," Ryu repeated. Kasumi nodded. _Why does he keep saying that?_ Kasumi thought. She understood that affection she had for him was more than a friend but she also knew that Ryu's loyalty to Hayate crippled any chance of having those affections returned. Ryu's eyes momentarily lost their coldness and Kasumi thought she saw something akin to hope….maybe regret…

"Sayonara, Ryu-san," Kasumi whispered. Ryu took a step towards her and Kasumi prepared herself to fight again. Ryu threw himself over her head and disappeared in a burst of green petals. The petals rained around Kasumi just before disappearing before they hit the ground. Kasumi held her palm out and caught one. Making sure she was alone, she pressed her lips to it before tilting her hand and letting it fall to the ground. It, too, vanished before it hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank-you to DarKxKunoichi for helping me get this chapter up seeing as I'm clueless and had no idea and for reviewing. And thank-you to spacegal19 for alerting me and, of course, for being the first to review the first story I ever posted. **

Chapter Two

_ Worry not, Kasumi. _

_ Don't die on me, Kasumi. _

The dark haired ninja recalled the words Ryu had said to her over the years. Of course he had said several other things to her over the years but these two phrases, as simple as they were, seemed to bring Kasumi to the same conclusion time and time again: As little and frail as it may be, there had to be a spark between herself and Ryu to compel the earnest ninja to drop his cold demeanor for a second to say such things.

Now that Ryu was no longer in the dojo with her, Kasumi felt the cold darkness of the surrounding night creep around her. The sun had gone down completely and only a small sliver of moonlight shone onto the dojo's vast floor. She turned and walked out of the dojo; her footsteps not making even the slightest sound. Once she stepped down the ancient, cracked stone steps, she titled her head upwards and closed her eyes.

_Hayabusa...._she thought, softly brushing a strand of hair out of her face as the wind played with it, drawing it forward. She took a deep breath and took off at a full sprint.

Running. She was always running. Was this the price she was too pay for avenging her brother? Had all the memories between them turned to nothing but discarded dust because she had cast aside some code to salvage what remained of her older brother's pride? Kasumi felt the unmistakable burning of oncoming tears prickle behind her eyes and she sniffed them back. Crying had done nothing and it wouldn't do anything now. If anything, it gave her position away to any scouting ninjas.

She flitted between the trees; more lithe than any shadow. Kasumi knew where she was going; she wasn't running merely to run. She was heading home. Of course 'home' wasn't really her home. It actually belonged to Tina Armstrong, Kasumi's friend ever since their first trip to Zack Island. The two girls had somehow bonded; ironically forming a friendship between the outgoing rising starlet and the shy out cast.

Amidst their various volley ball games and lounging, Kasumi had accidentally let it sleep that she didn't have a home and that she was always 'traveling' a lot. Tina's heart had gone out to the younger girl and had let Kasumi use a vacation house Tina had in the countryside setting of Japan. The house had originally been a present to Tina from her father, Bass Armstrong, when she won the International Female Wrestling Championship but Tina had opted not to use it only to disband any connection she had to her over protective father. Although she refused to use it, the house was still in her name. Tina said the house was as good as Kasumi's and not to worry about paying for anything seeing as her father, Bass would pay for everything.

So, Kasumi was running 'home.' Before she got to the lake that served as great scenery for the house she was staying in, Kasumi scaled a tree and looked around. She perked her ears for any sounds of assassins or other unruly disturbances. Having heard and seen nothing, she proceeded to run down to the lake and go around until she was under the cliff the house sat on. As soon as she stepped under the cliff, motion sensor lights flicked on and shined on a twisted wooden staircase up to the first floor balcony. Kasumi hurried up the steps and slid open the back door and slipped into the pitch black kitchen.

It took a quick second for her eyes to adjust to the outline of the objects in the darkness. She walked around the island and the kitchen table and slipped around the corner that led to the first set of bedrooms. There were two floors above her, each with their own deck though each went out a little further. She opened the last door on the right and slipped into what she had affectionately called her bedroom.

She choose not to turn on the light for fear of attracting something outside. Instead, she stripped out of her sweat drenched, muddied, ripped clothes and slid under the soft covers. Before she laid her head down on her pillow, she looked around the room for any familiar outlines in the darkness. There was the fish tank with the fish in it that she had caught from the lake herself. A bedside table where an alarm clock she found rested was to her right. There was the closet doors and the dresser that had some of the clothes Kasumi had bought at Zack Island and that was it save the balcony doors that showed a priceless view of the lake when it was light outside. Content with being surrounded with the familiar, Kasumi closed her eyes and wriggled comfortably under the sheets before falling asleep. Had she looked out the balcony doors a few seconds longer, she would have seen a dark figure sheath it's sword before jumping over the balcony and vanishing.

_ "Can you hear my voice? Can you hear my song? It's a serenade so your heart can find me, oh! And suddenly you're flying down the stairs into my arms baby!" _

Kasumi jerked awake at the sound of a voice, no matter how sweet it was, in her room. She quickly scanned the room and clutched the covers to her chest. She turned her head to the side and noticed the clock was blinking and the voice was singing from its speakers. Kasumi laughed at herself and turned the alarm clock off. _Funny...I don't remember setting it....it's not like I have something to set it for, _she thought. Either way she yawned and threw the sheets off of her. She climbed to her feet and crossed over to the dresser. The ninja pulled out a pink chemise (or more like a more revealing version of a night gown) and put it on before she sauntered out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Her reflection looked pale and a little haggard as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. She couldn't even remember what she dreamed about provided she dreamt at all. All she could remember was arms....strong arms around her, protective arms securely wrapped around her quivering frame. She couldn't see anything but she could feel those arms and the sense that they were holding her together somehow.

Kasumi turned to the shower and turned on the water. Only after feeling that it was to her liking did she lose the chemise and step in. The water felt good against her skin as it combed through her hair gently. There was soap and shampoo Kasumi had taken from Zack Island so the runaway could wash normally. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her before stooping and picking up the chemise. She sauntered out of the bathroom and froze as a voice echoed from her bedroom. It was a melodic voice and had a thick note of melancholy in it. Kasumi tip toed over and looked in the bedroom. There was nobody there but the alarm clock had gone off again.

_"Cause you were made for me. Somehow I'll make you see how happy you make me. I can't live this life without you by my side; I need you to survive so stay with me. You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry..." _

Kasumi cautiously stepped into the bedroom, spooked that the alarm clock had gone off again. Because she was into fortune telling and the supernatural, she believed that nothing happened twice for coincidence. She was positive she hadn't set the alarm yet it went off and now, when she was nowhere near it, the alarm clock had gone off again.

Kasumi reached out a timid hand and turned it off. She looked around as if to see an assassin casually leaning against the doorframe but there was nobody there. Kasumi shook her head and dropped the towel to wrap her hair in it. She went over to her dresser and, because she was so spooked and distracted, she opened the draw she had neatly placed her swimsuits. On top of them all was a picture of her and Ayane.

Kasumi blushed fiercely. Those days on Zack Island had been some of the best of her life; not just because she could do whatever she wanted and wear as little(if she desired to be as risqué as the other girls)as she wanted but because she had reconnected with Ayane on a level they hadn't been on since they were children. Kasumi was wearing what seemed to be a crop-top version of a tux and black bikini bottoms with an ace of spades sticking out while Ayane wore short denim shorts and a yellow bikini top at least two sizes too small.

At the time, Kasumi could have cared less that she was wearing something she would only think an indecent woman would wear because she had been free....but now looking back at it....she wondered what she had been thinking. Kasumi ignored the fact that they were wearing little clothing and focused on what the two were doing which was hugging each other with big, genuine smiles on their faces. Kasumi ran her finger over the picture softly, a small smile creeping on her face as she took a stroll down memory lane. After a minute or two, Kasumi put the photo away and got dressed. She wore a denim skirt and sleeveless pink shirt with white heeled boots. A nice, warm pink scarf wrapped comfortably around her neck and finished the look. Sure, such attire would be suicide if she was running around in the forest all day but she was planning on staying in the city and she wouldn't be caught dead wearing some of the things she took back from Zack Island in the public eye.

Kasumi walked down the hall with her boots clacking against the hardwood. She didn't stop in the kitchen; she wasn't even that hungry. Besides, she would probably buy something out. Which reminded her...she hurried back into the bedroom and took a wad of money out from under the mattress. She had taken a lot from Zack Island, including the winnings from her poker games. She stuffed it in one of her boots and hurried out of the house.

No sooner had she taken a step onto the first step descending the balcony did a shruikan appear from nowhere and nearly take off her nose. Only the fact that her quick reflexes told her to lean back an inch saved her from getting fatally wounded. Kasumi turned her head, thinking it was Ryu. Her heart did a somersault once she realized who it was sprinting towards her.

Ayane.

Kasumi didn't give Ayane the chance to catch her standing still. _Keep moving, Ryu had said _Kasumi reminded herself. She placed one firm hand on the left banister before kicking the right banister and sending herself flipping up towards the solid ground the balcony provided. Kasumi moved out of the way as Ayane landed in the spot Kasumi had just occupied. Ayane grinned at Kasumi, a look so cold it could have frozen Australia. Kasumi decided to keep her face in a neutral expression.

"After all this time...living it up in a house like this was the least place I'd expect to find you. But then again...I suppose even the princess can somehow get whatever she wants." Ayane said, lifting her hand. Kasumi swallowed nervously. She wasn't nervous for herself, she was nervous for Ayane. Time and time again Kasumi and Ayane had engaged in a fight with a ferocity that could only be rivaled by two lionesses. Time and time again Kasumi came out on top and leaving Ayane's pride a little more wounded each time.

"Ayane....I-"

"Save your excuses, Kasumi. You made your choice-"

"But can't we just go back to the village together? That's what I was trying to tell Hayate! DOATEC is destroyed! Can't we forget this ever happened and-"

"Ignore the fact that you betrayed your village?" Ayane interrupted, her hand going into her belt and coming back up with another shruikan. Kasumi sighed.

"I did what I had to, Ayane! I avenged my brother..._our_ brother-"

"At the cost of your whole village!" Ayane reminded. Kasumi shook her head sadly.

"Are you telling me you would not do the same? Would you not avenge the one you love?" Ayane glared at Kasumi; the younger ninja's bottom lip curling in disdain.

"No one person is worth the dishonor." Ayane said thinly, lifting her head arrogantly.

"Even if that one person is the only person you look up to-!" Kasumi gasped and had to jump backward onto the railing to avoid the shruikan Ayane hurled at her. The weapon buried itself in the wood under Kasumi's feet. Kasumi crouched low before pushing off hard and grabbing onto the balcony floor above her. She swung up and flipped over the railing to land on the second balcony. Kasumi turned and did it one more time until she reached the roof. The wind caught her face, whipping her long tresses into her face. When she ran her hand through them to clear her sight, Ayane was already on the roof.

"I will finish what no other assassin has even come close to starting," Ayane swore. Kasumi held up her hand with her palm outward.

"Ayane, you don't have to do this. Genra is dead and it was he that ordered my life to be taken wasn't it? Isn't the demand to kill me voided automatically?" Kasumi asked. Ayane frowned at her.

"It was but Hayate had reordered it." Ayane said. Kasumi knew this but she didn't understand her family's blind devotion to laws that deemed it acceptable to kill one's own family. Kasumi looked around for an escape. She could jump over and take the sixty five foot drop and land into the lake....hopefully it was deep enough. Or she could try to make the twenty yard jump across to the trees. Fall to death and hit ground...or fall to death and hit water...oh the choices.

"Ayane...please-"

"Pleading gets you no where!" Ayane snapped. "Prepare to die!" Kasumi frowned and closed her hands into fists.

"I told you once, Ayane. I won't be defeated by you." Kasumi reminded thinly. Ayane sprinted at her older sister.

"We'll see about that!" Ayane yelled.

"Will it ever end?" Kasumi whispered sadly. She took a step back and Ayane flew into a fury of intense combos. Kasumi dodged and stepped back, avoiding her sister's attacks easier than Ryu's.

Ayane karate kicked at Kasumi and Kasumi blocked the first foot but Ayane's second foot was faster than expected. Kasumi gasped as Ayane kicked her older sister so hard that Kasumi flew into the air and landed hard on the ground four feet away. Kasumi rolled to her feet as Ayane kicked her square in the face. Kasumi's head snapped back with the force of the kick and she was stunned for a second. Ayane grabbed Kasumi by both arms and jumped and kicked Kasumi full in the chest. The move should have dislocated both of Kasumi's arms had Kasumi not slipped out at the last second. Never the less, the force sent her flailing backwards off the roof.

She landed on the glass table on the top most balcony, falling through the table and hitting the hardwood deck. Kasumi cringed and pushed herself to her feet. She brushed the glass off of her and rotated her aching arms.

Ayane jumped down in front of her. Ayane got one good punch at Kasumi's face before Kasumi took the offense. Ayane tried for a left hook to Kasumi's right cheek but Kasumi dodged it and grabbed Ayane's wrist. Kasumi quickly unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and tied it around Ayane's wrists.

Kasumi kicked the legs out from under Ayane and at the same time, swung the scarf. Ayane had no choice but to swing into the railing. The railing broke and Kasumi held on for a second, letting gravity work in her favor for a good twenty seconds. Ayane was poised between mid-fall which meant she was being choked by Kasumi's scarf. Kasumi twisted the scarf viciously, giving Ayane a rope burn on her neck before she let go.

Ayane let out a strangled cry before she fell down to the middle balcony. Kasumi heard a resounding crash and looked over to see Ayane lying amidst a pile of broke pottery and flowers. Kasumi watched as Ayane rubbed her throat for a second before she coughed.

_Stay down._ Kasumi begged. Of course, Ayane got to her feet and looked up at Kasumi with hatred. Ayane jumped back up to the balcony she had just been thrown off of as Kasumi stepped back.

"Nice move," Ayane said, tossing the scarf at Kasumi. Kasumi snatched it out of the air, knowing what Ayane was only using it as a distraction. Sure enough, no sooner had Kasumi grabbed the scarf did Ayane unleash two shruikans towards Kasumi's midsection.

The fortune teller ninja grabbed the scarf in both hands and held it taunt. The shruikan cut through it but it gave Kasumi enough time to shift her body slightly and avoid the deadly weapons. Ayane front flipped towards Kasumi, hoping she would catch Kasumi unawares and use both feet to kick Kasumi into the air. Kasumi bent over backwards and watched as Ayane sailed right over her and over the balcony into empty air.

Kasumi bent back even more so that she was lying flat on the ground and shot her hand out. She grabbed Ayane's hand and held on. She grunted as the weight plus gravity slid her against the floor, giving her several splinters. Kasumi stopped right before she too would fall into open air. Kasumi twisted so that she was on her stomach and looked over to see Ayane glaring up at her.

"You should have let me fall!" Ayane snapped.

"That....wouldn't do...anything. I'm trying to regain my life...not make it worse by killing the ones that make it so hard to begin with," Kasumi grunted. For a brief second, a look of guilt flitted across Ayane's life before it was replaced by anger.

"You're as foolish as ever!"

"Maybe... but I'm not about to lose my sister..." Kasumi sighed. She gave one great heave and Ayane used it to hoist herself back up. She stood at least four inches form Kasumi. For a small second, Kasumi wanted to throw her arms around Ayane in relieve.

"Ayane..." Kasumi started. Ayane's face twisted into a mask of such disgust and fury that Kasumi let out a little gasp of shock. Before Kasumi could move, Ayane's hand flicked out and stabbed Kasumi in the stomach with a shruikan.

"......."Kasumi was speechless. She looked down at the metal weapon protruding from her body and back at her sister. Ayane grabbed Kasumi by the hair and dragged Kasumi to the edge of the broken balcony. Ayane forced Kasumi on her knees as she took out a dirk from her boot. Ayane forced Kasumi's head back and held it to Kasumi's throat.

"It's so unfair that Genra died when he did nothing wrong but a traitor like you was permitted to live so long," Ayane hissed into Kasumi's ear.

_Ayane...I never wanted this....I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ayane...and Hayate...._Kasumi thought. Kasumi found it odd that, at a time like this, she found herself remembering what Ryu had said to her. _"I made a promise to your brother to protect you."_ Kasumi looked down at the great fall she knew she wouldn't be alive even to experience.

_Ryu....your promise...did it count for protecting me against my own family as well?_ Kasumi thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ayane bring the dirk in a ghost of stroke, preparing to make the final cut. Kasumi closed her eyes. Ayane bellowed a battle shriek and Kasumi tensed up. Suddenly, Ayane's cry was cut off as if the power switch had been turned off. The next thing Kasumi knew, Ayane was falling past her with a shruikan buried in the knot of her spine. The look on Ayane's face was one of total shock as she pitched forward.

Kasumi's mind went blank. She ignored the cold fire the wound in her stomach was pulsing through her, igniting every nerve in her body and sending her head spinning. All she knew was that Ayane was in trouble and she, Kasumi, was in the position to save her. Kasumi reached out and grabbed Ayane. Of course she was no match for gravity when she was wounded and Kasumi was pulled forward off the balcony. She hugged Ayane to her and twisted so that she was on the bottom...so that she would cushion Ayane's fall and at least give Ayane the slightest hope of surviving if she was not already dead.

Kasumi looked past Ayane up to the house that was rapidly getting further and further away as the wind screamed in their ear due to their fast descent. Kasumi began to lose consciousness. Before her eyes closed, she saw a trail of green leaves cross her vision before she saw only darkness.

.....TO BE CONTINUED.....

**If you're interested, the two songs that were on the alarm clock was Nobody Wants to Be Lonely by Christina Aguilera& Ricky Martin and Forgive Me by Evanescence. I put the songs in there cause I thought they fit what the two are going through. Sorry if I sounded perverted or obsessed with DOA Beach Volleyball cause I'm not. I don't even have Xbox 360 but I figured I had to explain what Kasumi was doing in a bed in a room with a fish tank when she was supposed to be running around the woods at the end of DOA 4 as well as explain where she gets all her outfits from. Thanks again for the reviews and I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! Here it is, hope you all like it!**

Chapter Three

_I should be drowning....right? I...I fell over the balcony...right? _ Kasumi kept her eyes closed as she tried to sort memory. She remembered that she had reached out for Ayane and they had both pitched forward into open space...but that was it. Had they hit the water? She couldn't remember and she desperately wanted to. Had Ayane survived?

Kasumi moved slightly under the sheets before she opened one eye and looked around. From the first looks of things, she figured she was in a closet seeing as the adjacent wall was less than three feet from her. She sat up and gasped her handing shooting to her stomach. She felt the familiar softness of bandages and looked down to see that the bottom part of her shirt had been ripped away, leaving only the top to resemble some sort of fuzzy, pink bra. She moved the sheet back to find that her denim skirt was still on but her boots were propped up at the end of the bed.

_I....I don't know where I am_, Kasumi thought. The mattress she was laying on was the only thing in the small room except for a small sky light that trickled in the late afternoon sun. Kasumi grunted and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had gotten from Tina. The kunoichi slowly climbed to her feet, using the wall for support seeing as her stomach muscles were protesting. Once she had gotten to her feet, she walked out of the room and looked around. The hallway was short and only had two other doors: One directly across from her was slightly ajar and was clearly the bathroom and the other one right next to it was closed. From there the hallway cut sharply to the right where the sounds of something hissing slightly echoed. Kasumi walked down the hallway and poked her head around the corner.

Ryu Hayabusa was shaking the frying pan; steam swirling in an upwards stream to the white ceiling. The room was small and served as the dining room and kitchen. Kasumi turned and walked down the hallway back to the 'closet.' She quickly slipped on her boots and smoothed out the bandages on her stomach before combing her hair with her hands. With a turn of her heel, she walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

_Seeing him usually fills me with a mixture of tense emotions and confusion. But today....right now...all I feel is grateful..._Kasumi walked into the kitchen to find that Ryu was already sitting at the table with a bowl of rice and mixed vegetable in front of him. A second bowl sat across from him. Without a word, Ryu gestured to it. Kasumi smiled softly and walked across the room and took the offered seat.

"Ryu-san.....I..."

"Are you feeling better?" Ryu said flatly. Kasumi snapped her mouth shut, closing her lips around the words of thanks she was about to offer the older shinobi. Kasumi blinked down into the bowl of food.

"Yes, much better, thank-you. I don't know how to better express my gratitude. Not many I know would provide what you have for me." Kasumi said shyly. Ryu's piercing green eyes caught hers, holding the girl's eyes under his.

"I promised your brother I would do all that I could to protect you. He said nothing about protecting you from your own family." Ryu said simply. Kasumi nodded.

"O-of course. " Kasumi stammered. Ryu dropped his gaze, freeing Kasumi from his directness. Kasumi swallowed nervously.

"Speaking of Ayane....is she alright? I tried to-"

"You tried to save her at the expense of your own life. A foolish move-"

"She's my sister," Kasumi interrupted. Ryu fell silent. He put the chop stick-full of food he had halfway to his mouth in his mouth and chewed slowly as he looked Kasumi over pensively.

"A sister who has devoted her time into tracking you down and killing you," he reminded softly. Kasumi sighed.

"I made my choice, Ryu. You yourself said the path of a ninja is a long and difficult one. I understood that then and I understand it now. Ayane is doing what she has to." Kasumi defended her half sister. Ryu continued to look at Kasumi with a look of one trying to figure out a complex math problem.

"Odd." Ryu said simply before he resumed eating. Kasumi blushed. Was he calling her odd?

"Sorry?" Kasumi said. Ryu gestured to the bowl of food again and Kasumi began eating while she kept her eyes on Ryu. Ryu was looking at the table before he let out a choking sound. Kasumi tensed but it was then she realized he was chuckling. Kasumi felt her heart do a somersault as she looked at Ryu's smile. The fact that Ryu could even smile disarmed her but in a good sort of way.

"Ryu....?"

"Sorry. It's just that one as compassionate and kind-hearted as you...." He trailed off. Kasumi blushed even more.

".....it's odd that you've survived this long," Ryu finished. Kasumi blushed even harder, this time from embarrassment. She felt a pang of annoyance under all the embarrassment Ryu had washed all over her.

"I may be compassionate and kind-hearted but it doesn't stop the fact that I was trained by one of the best ninja's in the clan," Kasumi said. Ryu's chuckle dropped off to nothingness.

"I don't mean to offend you but the kind-hearted are usually the ones taken advantage of in our world-"

"It hasn't happened yet," Kasumi interrupted hotly. Ryu chose to say nothing else. The two ate in silence for a while.

"Is Ayane all right?" Kasumi asked after she has finished her bowl of food. Ryu crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Kasumi with a steely glare. Kasumi wondered if the ninja had any other expressions on his face other save for the little smile he let slip.

"She will live. She is with your village now. I did no lasting harm to her. I petrified her by throwing a shruikan at the top in her spine. It momentarily froze her spinal cord which caused her to lose balance and fall forward." Ryu explained.

"There are no lasting effects?" Kasumi asked.

"She may get random shivers down her spine every now and again but it will not affect her in any lasting way. I removed the shuriken myself." Ryu answered. Kasumi nodded a troubled look on her beautiful face.

"She'll be okay." Ryu confirmed, trying to make Kasumi feel better. Kasumi nodded slowly.

"I suppose I should be grateful seeing as what you did saved my life but....I didn't want this to go that far. I've enthralled you even further in my mess," Kasumi exclaimed. Ryu, however, begged to differ.

"If I hadn't been in those woods, I would have never heard the commotion and would have never gone and checked. If I had been a few seconds too late, you would be lying on the bottom of that lake right now without a head. You made your choice, Ayane made hers, and I made mine." Ryu said with such a note of finality that it compelled Kasumi to look him full in face. She let her eyes look at Ryu, really look at him.

His sharp angled face seemed to resemble Ryu's personality the most: Attractive, sharp and seemed to be chiseled from some indomitable surface. His eyes always seemed to be filled with a mixture of cold fury and sadness. Long, glossy brown locks framed his perfect face, coming to rest over his broad shoulders. Kasumi blushed as she stopped herself from looking any further.

"Is it the promise you made to my brother that has forced you to make this choice?" Kasumi asked, picking up the conversation. Ryu's mouth was momentarily fixed in a grim line.

"That is part of it, yes." He admitted. Kasumi's breath caught in her throat. She wanted so desperately to ask what the other part was but was too afraid. Ryu leaned forward on the table and rested his arms on its surface. He lowered his chin in a gesture for Kasumi to meet him halfway. Kasumi did, folding her arms likewise.

"Kasumi....these past years we've gotten to know one another, haven't we?" Ryu asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Yes. We have," she said softly.

"And in these past years.....we've.....grown closer, yes?" Ryu asked. Kasumi nodded. She leaned forward a little bit more. Ryu made no move at all.

"I suggest we keep it at that. I view you, as I always have, as a friend; the younger sister of a cherished best friend." Ryu said. Kasumi swallowed, sensing the all too familiar threat of tears. Kasumi sat back and tried to smile, finding it hard to try that and keep back the tears.

"Of course. I....I...er...I should go." Kasumi said. She abruptly got to her feet and picked up her bowl before practically running over to the sink. She washed it with her back to Ryu, hoping the noise of the running water would be enough to cover up her sniffle she let out once and again. Once she finished washing the bowl, she turned and dried it with a towel that was lying on the counter. She didn't have to look up to see that Ryu was watching her. Kasumi finished drying the bowl before she set it down again.

"Thank-you very much, Ryu, for the treatment and the food." Kasumi said. She walked to the door that led downstairs to the curio shop. Kasumi turned the knob and had opened the door just a fraction of the way before Ryu crossed the room in two easy strides and slammed the door shut.

"Wha-" Kasumi muttered but Ryu but a hand over her mouth to silence her. Kasumi's lips moved under Ryu's palm for a minute before she got the idea that he was trying to silence her. The taste of his skin lingered on her lips.

"Go back into the guest room," Ryu hissed at her. Kasumi blinked.

"The what?" she whispered. Even though it was muddled, Ryu still comprehended what she asked.

"The room you were sleeping in before!" Ryu whispered.

"I thought that was a closet," Kasumi whispered back; please to see that it brought a smile to Ryu's face.

"Not quite. Now go!" Ryu said. Kasumi had taken only two steps in that direction before the door exploded.

"RYU-SAN!" Kasumi shrieked even though the blast had thrown her off her feet. She hit the wall and slid down as Ryu landed heavily on her legs. The two of them were already moving before the dust cleared. The remnants of the wooden door were strewn across the floor as Kasumi jumped up on the counter and Ryu, the table. The dust cleared and the two were surprised to see that nobody was coming up the stairs. Kasumi looked across at Ryu.

"Do you think it was just a firework or something, a firework that went off by accident?" Kasumi asked, ignoring the pains her stomach was giving her because she had moved so fast while she was wounded. Ryu shook his head.

"No...I don't think so. Go back to the guest room," Ryu said. Kasumi shook her head.

"I won't leave you," Kasumi said.

"You don't have a choice!" Ryu snapped at her, piercing her with his eyes.

"That's where your wrong seeing as my whole life has been about choices," Kasumi replied evenly.

"And recently, it seems, you've been making the wrong ones so why don't you heed my advice this time?" Ryu said. Kasumi fell silent at these words. Was that what he thought of her? Was she nothing more than a poor choice maker burdening her friends with her problems? Ryu looked back to the doorway to find that nobody had yet come up.

"Hey! Is anybody up there? Um...if there is..that firework totally went off by itself," Somebody called from the lower floor. Kasumi leaned forward so that she could see around the doorframe and down the stairs. Kasumi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Zack?" Kasumi called. The dark skinned Thai Chi fighter looked up. He wore his expensive looking white suit and usual sunglasses along with his usual cocky grin.

"Zack?" Ryu echoed. Kasumi and Ryu both jumped down from their perches and made their way down the stairs. Once they were on the same level, Zack flashed Kasumi and grin and lowered his glasses to give Kasumi the once-over.

"Hmmm....making a fashion statement here?" Zack teased. Kasumi at first didn't get what he was insinuating until she looked down at her bandages. Ryu cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here, Zack?" Ryu asked, getting right to the point. Kasumi noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Ryu took a small step closer to her.

"Chill, dude! I was just in the neighborhood when I thought I'd stop by. See, I've got a problem. I'm throwing this big party on my cruise ship next week and I've only just remembered I need fireworks! I was hoping..."

"Zack....this is a curio shop." Kasumi pointed out. Zack looked around and shrugged.

"There are some. See?" He bent down and picked up the broken firework . Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but those are hardly big enough for what your probably envisioning." Ryu narrowed his eyes but Kasumi asked the question that was on his lips.

"Don't you have people to do that stuff for you?"

"Well....yea..." Zack said, suddenly looking uneasy. He avoided looking directly at Ryu and shuffled closer to Kasumi.

"Zack...what are you really doing here?" Ryu asked. Zack put his hand behind his back and presented Kasumi with a white envelope. Kasumi bet he would have done some weird dance move and present it to her but judging by the way Ryu's presence was so....present....Zack toned it down.

"What's this?" Kasumi questioned. Ryu took another step closer to her as she opened it. It was a letter written on expensive looking stationary. Kasumi read it with Ryu reading over her shoulder. Zack proceeded to explain.

"See, it's not just my party that's happening. Helena Douglas is throwing one too...on the same ship. Seeing as I saved her life last year...she's trying to repay me by hosting a party in my honor," Zack said smugly, flashing grin at Ryu. Ryu's eyes were locked on Kasumi. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"So....your inviting us?" Kasumi guessed. Zack cleared his throat.

"Not exactly. I'm inviting _you_ but not tall, dark, and stick-up- his- butt." Zack clarified, gaining his over confident attitude back as he jerked his head at Ryu. Once again, Ryu ignored him.

"I was hoping you'd be my date," Zack said offhandedly. Ryu tore his eyes away from Kasumi to settle Zack with a stone cold glare.

"Unless.....you and Mr. Stiff are, you know, together," Zack added, sounding like he highly doubted it. Kasumi kept her eyes focused on the letter, particularly Helena's name. Kasumi shook her head.

"No...we're not together." Kasumi said softly.

"But why Kasumi? I thought you had partner." Ryu spoke to Zack. Zack shrugged.

"Nikki and I are on a break and besides....I've had my eye on Kasumi ever since this summer," Zack winked at Kasumi. The red-head blushed fiercely, remembering her escapade with the other DOA girls to Zack's phony tournament.

Ryu's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Umm....am I the only girl you've asked?" Kasumi asked over Ryu's question. Zack sighed and pouted playfully.

"Nope. Tina won't come within a yards distance of me and Hitomi and Lei-fang would rather go with each other than me and Lisa and Christie would rather break my arm than let me to bring them to party on it. I haven't found Ayane yet...." Zack admitted.

"Kokoro?" Kasumi said.

"No show. Her mother...or at least I think it was her mother...chased me out with a butcher's knife." Kasumi smiled. She opened her mouth to say that she couldn't go with Zack when Ryu interrupted her.

"She'd love to go with you." Ryu said. Kasumi gaped up at him. Zack threw his fist in the air and bellowed a 'wha-hoo!'

"The Z-man scores again!" Zack cheered. Ryu shook his head in disgust. Zack calmed down and turned to Kasumi.

"Um...where do you live...you know...so I can have a limo pick you up?" Zack asked innocently. Kasumi wasn't buying it for a second. Zack pulled out a pad and pen from his back pocket.

"She'll find you," Ryu assured and grabbed Zack by the arm and dragged him out of the room. That didn't stop Zack from adding a few more things.

"Should I find a dress for you? How do you feel about backless, black and leather?" Ryu opened the door and threw Zack out. He promptly locked the door and flipped the sign to closed.

"You should really have a bell so you know when people come in," Kasumi suggested.

"Who needs a bell when I can have them blast my door down with fireworks?" Ryu said sarcastically. Kasumi grinned before turning and walking back up to the apartment. Ryu followed her. Kasumi sat back down at the table while Ryu went about cleaning up the mess.

"Ryu-san....you don't suppose Hayate and Ayane will be there?"

"I don't doubt it. Anything with Douglas in it would have not gone without your brother's attention. Why Helena Douglas would want to be in the public eye so soon is a mystery." Ryu said.

"Do you think she's trying to reestablish DOATEC?" Kasumi asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"So soon; and with what data? Everything related to the tech was blown up. Perhaps she's just trying to turn her life around....but she's not beyond suspicion." Ryu added. Ryu finished cleaning up the remains of the door before reclaiming his seat.

"Alpha-152 is still out there," Kasumi whispered.

"And thanks to Helena, it's probably slaughtering countless people." Ryu added. Kasumi clutched her stomach, more in emotional pain than physical. Kasumi hunched over and fell out of her chair. Ryu was be her side in an instant.

"Kasumi...what's wrong?"

"The clone....it is made from me...everything it does...everything it destroys....it's my fault." Kasumi gasped.

"You tried your best, Kasumi. I shouldn't have left you to fight it alone." Ryu said.

"It doesn't matter. My best wasn't enough and now because of my failure, countless people are probably being murdered."

"We will stop it, Kasumi." Ryu promised.

"How?" Kasumi whispered. She looked up at Ryu, their faces close enough to feel the other's breath on their face.

"Hayate, Ayane and I will be at that party. We will try to piece together what Helena is trying to do. Helena might have the answers to stopping the clone...whether or not she knows it. Meanwhile, Hayate will probably have his people locate the clone."

"NO! I should be the one searching for it...and alone! It's my demon!" Kasumi cried. Ryu shook his head.

"You need to be at that party as well. Your presence will hopefully be enough to distract Helena while your family and I search for answers."

"What could Helena possibly be trying to do at a party?"

"Maybe the party is a farce. Maybe she wants to draw us out and make more clones. She knows as well as anybody how valuable you are."

"I doubt Helena will want to reek more havoc on the world." Kasumi said.

"She's a Douglas. Havoc is practically in her blood." Ryu said coldly. Kasumi shook her head.

"I don't believe that. And what does me going with Zack have to do with anything related to this? I think I should join my family..."

"You think they would let you?" Ryu said. Kasumi fell silent.

"I....I don't know." Kasumi admitted. Ryu shook his head.

"If your with Zack, you'll be save. I doubt Helena would try anything at the party if your Zack's guest let alone his....er....date." Ryu nearly choked on the word. Kasumi blushed and got to her feet.

"We have to tell Hayate." Kasumi said.

"There is no doubt that he already knows." Ryu said. Kasumi walked to the stairwell and Ryu followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell my brother and then..."

"Have Ayane have her people dismember you while your brother watches?" Ryu finished. Kasumi stopped and turned to look up at him.

"He is still my brother."

"Yes...he is. But he's also the one trying to kill you. Let me find Hayate and talk to him."

"And what should I do? Sit here and watch as my family runs into danger yet again because of Helena?" Kasumi snapped. Kasumi turned and finished walking down the stairs. She made it to the back door and opened it to find Ryu standing right there.

"I understand how you are feeling, Kasumi, but you have to think rationally. Your family has survived without you before."

"Because they knew what they were getting into." Kasumi rebutted.

"It is no different now. They understand the risk....it's part of what we are...what they are." Kasumi sighed and nodded.

"What would you have me do then?" Kasumi asked.

"The party is in four days. That should give us some time to gather information."

"About what?"

"About what else survived DOATEC. I wouldn't put it past Helena to have trick up her sleeve." Ryu warned.

"You want me to gather information?" Kasumi said, sounding a little annoyed. Ryu shook his head.

"What I want you to do is a little more...dangerous. I want you to find Christie. She was there that night the towers blew up. What she would be doing there when she and Helena are sworn rivals has to be nothing but bad. I want you to figure out what Christie was doing and what she is doing now. If she's at that party....we may have reason to worry."

"And what of Alpha-152?"

"Leave it to Hayate's people." Ryu suggested.

"I will not! After I am done with Christie I will find it myself." Kasumi swore.

"No. I can' t let you do that, Kasumi." Ryu said. Kasumi shook her head.

"You don't have a choice. Every day we waste more people lose their lives. I can't wait for you to find an answer."

"How will you destroy it, then?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Don't do this, Kasumi." Ryu reached for her but Kasumi stepped back and turned on the spot. Ryu grabbed a handful of cherry blossom petals. Kasumi was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Thanks for the reviews!! And koalababay is right. This isn't my first fanfic....it's my first _posted_ fanfic! I'm really really self-conscious about my writing but at least I've gotten really friendly, wonderfully nice reviews! Thanks again.

Chapter Four

Kasumi didn't have a problem with cats. In fact, she had actually talked her brother into letting her keep a stray cat in her bedroom when she was six. Of course her father had found out and thrown the cat back out on the street. That was besides the point. The point was that she had befriended the cat; it had been easy, almost second nature. Fortunately, the cat had been a scant four pounds......not two hundred pounds with dagger sharp teeth.

"Um....nice...kitty...." Kasumi whispered. She had successfully found and snuck into Christie's apartment only to be hindered by the British assassin's pet panther. Kasumi stood frozen in the doorway of Christie's bedroom while the panther glared at her from it's lounging spot on the bed. Kasumi didn't want to move for fear of having the panther spring.

"Umm...."Kasumi took a timid, slow step back and the panther shifted it's weight lazily before giving a yawn and resting it's big head on it's paws. Kasumi quickly grabbed the door knob and closed the door. She sighed in relief. _Okay...enough fooling around. Christie is obviously not here....but that doesn't mean some answers aren't_ Kasumi thought. She walked around the apartment and looked for ominous looking folders or anything that could help her. She had just turned into the kitchen when laptop caught her eye. Kasumi walked over to it and flipped it open. Letters in no definite sequence whizzed across the screen and several times Kasumi was convinced she was going to having a seizure from it. She tapped a button and the screen blinked before opening to a word document. Kasumi cursed once she realized it was encrypted.

"I don't have time to waste. I can't sit here and try to decode this-"

"You won't have to." A cold, accented voice said. Kasumi whirled around and froze. There stood Christie in nothing but a white towel holding a gold pistol in one hand and an unlit cigarette with the other. Kasumi cursed silently. She had been in such a rush that she hadn't even paid attention to the bathroom.

"Christie...." Kasumi said. Christie shrugged.

"Well observed. Now...unless you want your brains splattered against the wall I suggest you step away from laptop," Christie warned. Kasumi did as she was told, moving out of the kitchen. Christie followed her with the gun until they were in the living room.

"I had just finished my shower when I heard voices. I figured it would be one of you people," Christie sighed. She jerked the gun at the couch, indicating Kasumi to take a seat. Kasumi did.

Christie put the cigarette in her mouth and picked up the lighter from the coffee table with her spare hand. She flicked it on and light her cigarette before tossing the lighter back on the coffee table.

"What do you mean "one of you people'" Kasumi asked, her eye focused on the gun. Christie inhaled deeply before taking the cigarette out and exhaling a puff of smoke.

"You ninja. After you guys destroyed DOATEC, I figured it would only be a matter of time before one of you double checked that everything involved with it was really dead." Christie chuckled.

"But honestly...I was expecting Ayane. I owe her beating," Christie added, the smile no longer on her face. Kasumi looked down at the coffee table.

"Don't try it," Christie said in a bored voice. She cocked her hip and aimed the gun between Kasumi's eyes.

"D-don't try what?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Try kicking the coffee table up and making a mad dive for my gun; I'd blast your pretty little face to smithereens before you even got your foot up." Christie smirked.

"Let's cut the bullshit and get right to the point. I have places to be, people to kill and a party favor to buy." Kasumi blinked at Christie. The assassin hopped up on the coffee table and crouched down until she was eye level with Kasumi.

"Start talking," Christie demanded. Kasumi opened her mouth but before she could say a word, Christie's arm snapped forward and punched Kasumi square in the mouth. Kasumi's head reeled back before she threw it forward, smashing it right into Christie's face. At the same time her head connected with Christie's, Kasumi reached out and grabbed the gun with one hand as well as grabbed Christie by the throat with the other.

Christie gagged and tried to wrench her arm free but Kasumi had it in a firm grip. Christie grabbed Kasumi's wrist with her other hand and tried to pull Kasumi's arm away. Finding no such luck, Christie kicked off from the coffee table and fell back, bringing Kasumi with her.

"Ugh!" Kasumi grunted as the two of them fell on the floor. Christie gave up with Kasumi's wrist and went instead of her throat. Kasumi gagged and head butted Christie again. Christie's hands loosened and Kasumi wrenched the gun from Christie's hand before rolling off of the assassin. Kasumi jumped to her feet. Christie climbed to hers before she executed a sliding thrust kick towards Kasumi's stomach.

Kasumi countered it by fan kicking Christie's leg, causing the kick to go wide. Kasumi followed up with thrust kick of her own, hitting Christie full in the chest and sending her hurtling backward several feet. Christie slammed into the opposite wall. Neither girl choose to point out the fact that Christie had a bloody nose or that Kasumi's lip was cut and was trickling blood down her chin. Christie ran towards Kasumi and threw herself at her. Kasumi threw the gun aside so that she could meet Christie on even terms.

Christie slammed into Kasumi and pinned her against the wall. The white haired killer punched Kasumi in the stomach several times before right hooking her to the ground. Kasumi kicked the legs out from under Christie. Before Christie could hit the ground, Kasumi rolled onto her back so that she was under Christie and thrust both of her legs up. Her feet slammed into Christie's stomach and sent Christie to the ceiling. Christie hit the ceiling with bone rattling force before coming down again. Kasumi performed the same move twice more before waiting until Christie was lower to the ground and kicking her into the wall. Christie hit a potted plant before finally coming to rest on the floor amongst dirt and leaves.

Kasumi back rolled to her feet and wiped her chin. Christie didn't move for several minutes. Eventually, she stirred. A tension filled silence descended on them both. With a groan, she sat up and leaned against the wall, both of her arms wrapped around her stomach. She coughed several times; her eyes were unfocused. Kasumi dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry," Kasumi whispered. Christie staggered to her feet and made her way over to Kasumi. The ninja looked up in time for Christie to punch her square in the jaw. Kasumi sucker punched Christie in the knee and the assassin fell backwards to the floor with a loud curse. Kasumi got up and sat on the coffee table.

"I need you to tell me what you were doing at DOATEC," Kasumi said. Christie looked up at her. Only than did Kasumi realize the damage she had caused. Christie's nose and mouth were a purple and black mess from which blood poured, seeming to be several shades darker against her pale skin. Both of Christie's eyes were blackened and one was swollen shut.

"I'd be damned if I told you a bloody thing," Christie spat, spitting blood that only landed on her pants. Kasumi got to her feet.

"The party favor you were talking about...does it have anything to do with Helena Douglas and DOATEC?" Kasumi questioned. Christie scowled. Kasumi nodded.

"Of course it does. That's why you were expecting one of us ninja to be here. You wouldn't expect us if it didn't involve something along the lines of DOATEC. What I don't understand is...what do you get out of it?" Kasumi asked.

Christie struggled to get to her good leg before snapping her knee back in place. With a speed only a ninja could match, Christie dove past Kasumi and grabbed the gun from the floor. Kasumi turned around but Christie kicked the coffee table legs out, hoping that Kasumi would fall. Of course, Kasumi had supposed something like this was bound to happen. The whole thing seemed to happen as if in slow motion.

The coffee table fell and Kasumi had begun to fall with it. Christie took fast aim and squeezed the trigger twice. Kasumi dove forward , narrowly missing the first one but having no such luck with the second one. She felt it skim the back of her head. She blacked out before she hit the floor.

SLAP!!!

Kasumi woke up from the stinging in her face. She opened her eyes. The first thing she was aware of was Christie standing right in front of her holding the same gun in one hand. Kasumi looked around to find that she was in Christie's bedroom; the panther was still lounging on the bed. The window showed that it had turned to night outside. Kasumi looked down and realized she was bound to a chair by her hands and feet.

"Alive still? Don't you people ever die?" Christie sighed. Kasumi shook back her tangled hair and looked up at her captor. Christie was fully dressed thankfully.

"I thought that shot killed you," Christie said. Kasumi coughed and Christie looked down at her. Kasumi winced at the ache in her skull.

"Christie...."

SLAP!! Kasumi winced from the slap and flexed her aching jaw. Kasumi found that she was bound by nothing more than ripped up sheets. _I wonder if she knows how easily I can break these. Maybe she's counting on it...._Kasumi thought.

"You knew I was alive...if not...why would you tie up a corpse?" Kasumi asked innocently. Christie slapped her again. _Okay, that's getting old_. Christie shoved the barrel of the gun into Kasumi's mouth.

"Did you know that when people get beheaded, they still feel it? That's why their faces are the way they are. Getting shot through the head can't be much worse....than again...I'm not severing your spinal cord am I?" Christie taunted. She dropped the gun from Kasumi's mouth before slinking over to the dresser and picking up a needle.

"If I wanted to do some real damage....all I'd have to do is-"

"Severe only a small point of the spinal column." Kasumi finished. Christie chuckled.

"Yep. Ayane taught me that on our little 'vacation.' She also told me about how much of a pest you are....still running around instead of being a good little girl and just dying."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have no intention of letting my sister kill me," Kasumi seethed. Christie walked over so that she was standing in front of Kasumi.

"So I've heard. You've caused a lot of grief, haven't you? First Ayane and now Helena. She tried to kill you but your lover stepped in like the knight in shining armor you envision him to be," Christie laughed. Kasumi blinked.

"He's not...he's not my..." Kasumi couldn't bring herself to say it. Christie shrugged.

"Not like it matters either way. He'll be dead like the rest of you ninja." Christie ran her hand through her hair and smiled. Kasumi paled.

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi exclaimed. Christie grabbed Kasumi by the jaw and dropped down so that her face was only several inches away from hers.

"Don't tell me you didn't suspect Helena wasn't going to try something like this. After you and your people destroyed DOATEC she wants revenge....especially against you and Hayate. She promised me I could have Ryu though"

"What? What did Ryu do?" Kasumi cried. Christie squeezed Kasumi's jaw.

"He killed my employer. Do you know how hard it is to find good paying work as an assassin now and days? Now I'm working for that complete cow Helena! Because your lover killed Donovan, I'm nothing more than Helena's lap dog." Christie snapped. Christie let Kasumi's face go.

"I already have it planned out. First, I figure I'd use that stellar sword he has against him. After that I'll chop off that hair and use it to gag him so his screams won't be heard. Then I'll see how long he can handle several bullets to the kneecaps. Maybe I'll severe his Achilles heel-"

"Stop it!" Kasumi cried. Christie laughed.

"I know what you mean! I'm getting anxious just thinking about it." Christie shivered but her smile grew. "Helena's plan is so simple it's almost fool proof....even for that bimbo."

"If it's so fool proof, why did she hire you?" Kasumi whispered. She tried to say anything just to get what Christie said about Ryu out of her head. Christie punched Kasumi across the face. _At least she changed it up a bit_ Kasumi thought.

"That bitch needs help with everything! I was the one that thought of the idea of combining her party with that oaf Zack as to avoid suspicion. I figured Zack would invite everybody from the tournament and that's one way to kill everybody off. We weren't sure who you ninja converse with during the tournament so to make it easy, we'd start with wiping the contestants out just in case you let something slip." Christie sneered.

"What about the clone?" Kasumi asked. Christie shrugged.

"That abomination was rumored to be in Wales. Helena has a tracking device-"

"And she's letting it reap havoc?" Kasumi exclaimed. Christie nodded and waved her hand dismissively.

"She can't stop it and neither can any of you." Christie said. Kasumi shook her head.

"There has to be a way! It's made from me! It shares my blood as well as my mortality!" Kasumi pointed out.

"Helena said something about blowing it up. It escaped the towers for a reason; it obviously knew it wouldn't survive the explosion. It's kinda like you...always surviving...but that's about to change..." Christie said. She cocked the gun and aimed it a few inches from Kasumi's face.

"It's been fun but like I said, I have a party favor to look for."

"Wait! You hate Helena! Why are you working for her?!" Kasumi asked wildly. She worked her hands behind her back, untying them in record speed.

"Because, at least I have a chance of killing the bitch and making it look like a business related accident," Christie replied. Kasumi nodded and quickly jumped up from the chair. Christie squeezed the trigger but Kasumi was already out of the way and behind the assassin. Kasumi elbowed Christie in the small of the back, making the other girl bend over backward. Kasumi then improvised, thanking Tina for showing her some wrestling moves. While Christie was bent backwards, Kasumi took Christie in a headlock and jumped up before slamming them both to ground. Christie's face smashed into the ground and Kasumi was rewarded with a loud crunch.

Kasumi let Christie go and rolled to her feet. Christie was on her feet in the same second. Kasumi wasn't prepared for Christie to get up so fast so the snap kick Christie executed to her stomach caught her off guard. Kasumi winced; her shuriken wound hadn't healed yet. Christie jabbed Kasumi in the face twice before sending Kasumi crashing through the door courtesy of Christie's scissor kick. Kasumi staggered back and fell onto the coffee table, shattering it. Christie jumped up and tried to jump on Kasumi but the ninja rolled sideways just in time.

Kasumi kicked the coffee table, causing Christie to loose her balance and fall backwards. She used it as chance to roll to her feet. Only then did Kasumi notice the growing fire behind her. The cigarette Christie had been smoking had fallen on the carpet during their last fight and had sent the apartment ablaze.

"Christie! We have to get out of here now!" Kasumi said.

"Oh nothing gets past you does it, Red?" Christie snapped. Christie turned and ran into her bedroom. Kasumi cautiously followed. Christie had coaxed the panther off the bed and they were both climbing out the window onto the fire escape. Christie winked at Kasumi. She held up the lighter and flicked it on before tossing it on the bed. The bed was alight in seconds, blocking the exit. Kasumi turned back and was dismayed to find that the front door was blocked by the flames as well. Kasumi looked over to the window in the living room that was also blocked.

_It's the only the way_, Kasumi realized. She ran over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She wrapped her arms around it and quickly ran back into the living room. She ran headlong towards the flames and dove headfirst into the window with the towel in front of her. She grunted as the glass shattered and suddenly she was plunging, for the second time in two days, through open space. She flipped in mid air so that she was falling feet first and was mortified to find that she was right over the street. She landed on the street in a low crouch before standing up straight and shaking back her singed hair.

She didn't pay any attention to the gawking bystanders and focused on the white Lamborghini speeding towards her. She dully noted the fact that Christie was behind the wheel with the panther sitting shot gun. Before Kasumi could even think of moving, somebody ran across the street and tackled her out of the way. They landed on the pavement hard as the Lamborghini drove away.

Kasumi groaned. _Perhaps I should have taken Ryu's words more to heart. It's only been three days and I've already gotten stabbed, fell off a balcony, beaten up, nearly roasted and now nearly run down. _Kasumi looked up and gasped, letting what little air there was left from the tackle in her lungs whoosh out of her.

"H...H-Hayate..."Kasumi breathed. She looked up into the face of her older brother.

"C'mon," her older brother said, "we don't have enough time."


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter five!! Alright! Thanks for the reviews and the favs! I actually address the main problem in this one!! The past four chapters were all lead ups to this point! Thanks again!

Chapter Five

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kasumi stammered as Hayate got to his feet and pulled her to hers. The female ninja ignored the fact that she had skinned her palm and it was trickling bright, red blood. Instead, her doe like eyes were fixated on her older brother's face. She even ignored the fact that he hadn't changed and was nearly a foot taller than her. Kasumi shook back her hair to get it out of her eyes.

"C'mon. We have to go. Is your palm okay?" Hayate pressed. He looked her over for any damage before softly grabbing her wrist and leading her down the sidewalk at a brisk walk.

"I'll be okay. What are you doing here?" she repeated, trying to keep up with her brother's long strides. He pulled her around the corner just as sirens reached their ears. Hayate stayed silent for a long while before he turned into a diner. Not even waiting for a hostess to seat them, Hayate led his sister to the back of the restaurant and ushered her into a booth before taking the seat in front of her. Kasumi stopped for a full second and took a deep breath. The mere fact that she was sitting in a diner with her brother was nearly impossible for her to fully comprehend.

"I....I don't understand what's going on. Why are you doing this?" Kasumi asked, finally paying attention to her bleeding palm. She grabbed her napkin and pressed it to her palm in a soft attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Are you hungry?" Hayate asked, ignoring the question. Hayate picked up a menu and handed it to her. Kasumi took it and tossed it into the empty seat beside her.

"Nii-san, this isn't about food; this is about me and you. What's going on that would possess you to just seek me out when your supposed to kill me? Not that I'm complaining..." Kasumi smiled shyly but it died the moment she caught the look on Hayate's face. It was a mixture of anger and annoyance with just enough guilt thrown in.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Hayate hissed, anger practically pouring out of him. Kasumi flinched and wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down shamefully.

"I...I don't..."Kasumi stammered.

"Ryu told me what you were planning; how you plan to meet Alpha 152 in combat....alone."

"What is it to you if I do?" Kasumi asked softly, not a drip of anger in her voice. Hayate continued to glare at her.

"You're my sister."

"Since when?" Kasumi whispered, not wanting the hurt to show on her face but having no control over it. She looked down at her lap and swallowed nervously. A cold silence took over the moment. A waitress came up to their table and Hayate told her they needed more time to decide. The waitress smiled politely before walking away. Kasumi looked up at her brother to find him looking at his place setting pensively.

"I've waited for so long....I fought so hard...and this is all I ever wanted; for you and me to be as we were," Kasumi said.

"I know..." Hayate said, looking up at her. Kasumi shook her head sadly.

"But...I never wanted this. To have things as they were.....that's what I've been fighting for." Kasumi admitted. Hayate nodded.

"Things can never return to the way they were...to how they were meant to be," he said gravely. Kasumi nodded this time.

"I...understand...."

"But it doesn't mean we can't try." Hayate finished. Kasumi's eyes grew as round as dinner plates.

"W-what?!" she stuttered, wondering if she had heard him right. Hayate bit his bottom lip, trying to find the easiest way to say what he needed.

"I've decided to let you back in the clan. What you did....was for the betterment of our clan and we acknowledge the sacrifices you had to make. In saying such...we're allowing you to return to your former posting...with the exception of you ever being able to obtain leadership." Hayate announced, sounding every inch the somber ninja leader he was.

Kasumi could hardly breath. She felt tears stream down her face, unchecked. Hayate reached out a hand and wiped them away with his thumb. Kasumi gripped his hand and held on to it.

"Nii-san...." she gasped. She got up from the table and pulled Hayate to his. She threw her arms around his neck, causing for her to be momentarily lifted off the ground. After a full second, Hayate returned the hug. Kasumi's body was racked by sobs. Neither cared that they were attracting the attention of the rest of the diners. All Kasumi cared about was her brother and the fact that, after a couple of years, she was able to finally meet her brother on even terms instead of fighting for her life just to get a five minute glimpse of him.

Hayate let her go and they reclaimed their seats once again. Kasumi wiped her tears away and sniffed, giving her older sibling a watery smile. The corners of Hayate's mouth turned up in an awkward grimace like smile. Then the sudden realization hit her.

"I'm going home...what about Ayane?" Kasumi asked. Hayate heaved a heavy sigh. Kasumi's face turned into one of a mask of worry.

"She'll be okay," Hayate ensured, looking like even he doubted it. Kasumi nodded and smiled but it went away once she realized Hayate's frown was back in place.

"And this nonsense about you going to meet Alpha 152..." Kasumi squared her shoulders.

"I will do what I must. I need this....the only way I can be sure my abomination is gone is if it is done by my hand."

"And the only way I can call my self a respectable older brother is by not allowing you to do such a thing....alone." Hayate said. Kasumi smiled.

_Here I am...in my old room. Even though nothing has changed...even though nothing has been moved....it feels like there is different. Perhaps it's only me that has changed...._Kasumi thought. Hayate had led Kasumi back to the village and directly to their childhood home. Hayate had a house of his own but he wanted their mother to see Kasumi. An eerie silence that made the one in the diner look like nothing more than a pause for breath vacated most of the reunion. But that had been an hour ago, now Kasumi sat in her room rummaging through her things.

Amidst her trip down memory lane, Kasumi bad attention to the things going on around her. She could here her father and mother whispering in the kitchen about her, sharing their thoughts of concern and happiness mixed with suspicion. Kasumi sighed and ran her hand over the kimono she had laid out in front of her on the bed. She was still wearing her fighter outfit. She got up and grabbed the kimono. She held it up to her and walked to stand in front of the mirror. Hayate had told her to meet him and the other ninja in the Pagoda an hour after she had been brought to her mother's house. Her mother had set out Kasumi's old kimono for her to wear for the occasion.

The kimono was a pale lavender and had a yellow obi, something simple and easy. Kasumi changed into it and looked in the mirror. The sleeves were a little long, as they always had been, but other than that it could have been made especially for her. She combed her hair with her fingers and sighed.

She had just decided to visit Hayate when a knock sounded at her door. Hoping it was not her father, she closed her eyes and begged it to be Hayate. The door slid open and in walked her mother. Kasumi offered a small smile.

"Mother...."

"Do...do you need somebody to fix your hair?" Her mother asked, looking more nervous than her daughter. Kasumi resisted the urge to say no; she had taking care of herself since she was six, why would her mother ask now?

"Okay..." Kasumi said. She sat on the bed and felt the bed move slightly as her mother sat behind her. She combed her daughter's hair slowly to rid it of any knots that were no longer there.

"You should be going soon," she said formally. Kasumi nodded.

"I understand." Kasumi said. Silence. Her mother softly pulled two big pieces of Kasumi's hair and laid it over her daughter's shoulder out of the way. She pulled Kasumi's hair into a tight pony tail before twisting it into a braid bun and pinning it tightly with the hair clip she had in her own hair. Her mother took one of the chunks of hair she had laid out of the way and braided them as well and tied them in a spiral pattern into the bun.

"You look beautiful for one whose been spending countless days running for her life," her mother commented. Kasumi smiled weakly.

"I suppose so," Kasumi admitted. Her mother sighed and caressed the Kasumi's cheek.

"I missed you, Kasumi-chan," her mother whispered. Kasumi nodded.

"And I, you," Kasumi said.

"You don't understand how glad I am to see you. I couldn't stand not knowing...what became of you." Her mother continued.

"I'm home, mother." Kasumi said, turning around to look at her mother. Her mother nodded sullenly.

"But for how long? You have no idea what it's like to know your three children are looking death in the eye everyday and you can't do anything about it," her mother cried. Kasumi watched as her mother wiped away tears before they even had a chance to fall.

"This is the life of a ninja." Kasumi said flatly. Her mother looked at Kasumi for a full second.

"This isn't the woman I wanted you to be," she said. Kasumi stuck her chin up a little arrogantly.

"Hayate is needs me," Kasumi said thinly. She got to her feet and walked out of the bedroom. Not even stopping to endure the glare her father would have given had she chose to walk into the kitchen, Kasumi slipped on her wooden sandals and walked outside. The second she walked into the village, whispers and suspicious looks followed her.

"She has returned."

"By whose orders?"

"Hayate-sama's."

"He allowed her to return?!"

"She is his sister after all."

"And since when does family transcend the iron code of ninja!?"

Kasumi looked down at her feet but kept walking to the tall, intimidating Pagoda at the head of the village. She climbed up the steps and endured the stares of the guards for a second before they slid open the doors. She stepped into the dark hallway before walking forward into the sitting area.

Nothing much had changed. The room was pitch black save for some bright illumination from the candles. The long table that was the length of the room and seated both the Hajin-mon and Tenjin-mon. Hayate sat at the head of the table with Ayane at his right side. Kasumi noticed that the seat on Hayate's left was empty. Hayate looked up at her but the rest kept their eyes on the table as if afraid it would vanish if they looked away.

"Kasumi. You may sit. There." Hayate said, his voice cold and full of authority. Kasumi sat where she stood but inched up to be closer to the table. Hayate nodded to her and Kasumi resisted the urge to smile.

"We have decided to let you return to the clan, save the fact that you will never regain the opportunity to become it's leader. Furthermore, you must endure three trials to ensure that you are still fit to be a ninja. If you succeed in all three, you are once again one of us. If you fail in one, you are a runaway forever and have no chance to redeem yourself. Do you accept?"

Kasumi looked at Ayane but her sister remained like everybody else in the room.

"I accept." Kasumi said. Hayate nodded and flashed her a grin and Kasumi saw Ayane grip the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Know that, until you pass the tests, you are a runaway and cannot converse with anybody else in this room except for who I allow. Also, for your safety, you must stay in the house provided for you. In this house unless you are summoned by me, you cannot allow anybody to come in unless I allow them to. Do you still accept?" Hayate added. Kasumi blinked, surprised.

"Yes." she replied. Hayate bowed to her.

" A failure to recognize these rules will void the trials, no matter how far along you are and you are regarded, forever, as a runaway." Hayate finished. Kasumi nodded.

"I accept." Hayate's grin had long since faded since he mentioned the execution part and was now replaced by down right regret.

"On your own head be it. You may return to your house now. Ruri-san will show you the way." Hayate said. He got up and left out the door behind him. Ayane got to her feet and followed him. A small ninja to Kasumi's left got to her feet and shuffled forward. Ruri motioned for Kasumi to follow and Kasumi did. They walked out of the pagoda and through the village to the very outskirts. There, on the edge of the wood, sat a two floor house. Ruri opened the door and Kasumi walked in. With a whisper of wind, Ruri was gone.

Kasumi looked around her house. It looked like her old house save the fact there was different furniture and things. Also, this house had a cold eerie feeling about it. Kasumi walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards to find it fully stocked much to her delight. The ninja had just started making rice with vegetables and chicken when a whoosh sound came from the living room.

Only then did our favorite female ninja she had no weapon on her. Kasumi grabbed the knife she had been using to cut up her food before sprinting into the living room and diving into a roll. She came out of it in a crouch, looking like a tigress ready to spring. She immediately felt like an idiot when she realized it was Ryu. She dropped the knife and scratched the back of her head before giving a shy giggle.

"Hayabusa....what're you doing here? How did you-"

"He talked you out of it I see." Ryu interrupted. Kasumi nodded.

"For now at least." She said, earning a glare from Ryu. Ryu stepped forward and Kasumi kicked the hilt of the knife and it jumped into her hand. She brandished it and motioned for Ryu to come closer. Ryu shook his head.

"I'm here to warn you. The party of Helena's is the day after tomorrow, meaning if Hayate wants you to be apart of the mission, the trials will be in the next two days. Be on your guard." Ryu warned.

"Always." Kasumi promised. Ryu sighed and held out a hand to her. Kasumi blinked at it. Ryu wiggled his fingers.

"The knife," he said. Kasumi handed it over and Ryu flipped it and flicked it at her. Kasumi suspected a move like that and ducked out of the way. The knife passed over her and Ryu went to kick her in the stomach while she was bent forward in a ducking position. Kasumi blocked it and used it's momentum to hoist her into the air. She flipped up and slammed her feet down on Ryu's shoulders, making his knees buckle.

Ryu didn't fall and punched Kasumi's heels. Kasumi flipped again and landed on her feet before kicking high enough to reach Ryu between the shoulder blades. She turned and back handed him. He turned and tried to punch her across the face but she grabbed his wrist and tried to punch him with her other fist but he grabbed her wrist as well.

She jumped up and wrapped one leg around his waist and used the other to kick him behind the knee, ripping her kimono up the sides in her effort to flawlessly pull of her move. Losing his balance due to Kasumi's sudden weight, he teetered backwards before falling forward on the floor. Their heads knocked together for a second before they seized movement all together. Kasumi could feel his breath on her lips and it rain shivers down her spine. Kasumi's bosom was pressed against Ryu's chest and she still had her leg around his waist. Ryu's eyes were smoldering. He let Kasumi's wrist go and got to his feet. He reached down and grabbed Kasumi's hand with one hand and pulled her to his feet.

"Kasumi....that move was..."

"An accident. I didn't mean to! I was going to try to wrap my other leg around you and flip but it didn't work in time. We lost our balance." Kasumi insisted. Ryu bit his lower lip thoughtfully before nodding.

"Of course. Umm...I'm glad your brother was able to get to you in time. The second you left I ran to tell your brother. I knew if there was one person you would listen to, it would be him. So you found Christie's apartment. What did you learn?" Ryu questioned. Kasumi motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Let us talk over food. I owe you from the other day."

"You don't owe me anything-"

"Other than my life," Kasumi replied as they walked into the kitchen. Ryu stood beside her as Kasumi resumed her cooking.

"I learned that Helena is planning something for us, even though I don' t know what. She said she invited all the contestants only because she wanted to wipe us all out in order to ensure that all the loose ends of DOTEC were tied up. She also mentioned that Helena somehow tracked it, the clone, and that it was residing in Wales." Kasumi informed.

"Is that all you learned?" Ryu asked. Kasumi's jaw tightened. Was anything good enough for him?

"She also said that she was mad at you for killing Donovan and that she wanted to get back at you personally for making her be the lapdog of Helena. I don't know where she's going. I intended to go to Wales but I was distracted by Hayate and..."

"The temptation to return home out ruled the idea of saving the lives Alpha 152 could be ending right now." Ryu said. Kasumi gasped and dropped the knife. How could she have been so stupid!? Ryu shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It' s better this way. We don't know if Christie was telling the truth or not and it'd be a waste just to go gallivanting off to Wales-"

"I can't believe I did this! What if the clone is in Wales and I'm wasting time just sitting here while it's killing countless others!?" Kasumi stressed. Ryu put another hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Kasumi. We have ways to find out for sure."

"How!?" Kasumi stressed.

"Contacts. I know Genfu and Genfu knows Elliot. Elliot returned to England after the last tournament to perfect his fighting. He'd be aware of something was going and it's faster to contact him. I'll do that when I leave here and come back to you."

"You can't! If they see you in here I'll be a runaway forever! Even now it's dangerous!" Kasumi cried. Ryu nodded.

"Like I said, I have a feeling that the trials will be either today or tomorrow. I talked to Hayate earlier and he let slip a few things." Ryu revealed, a small twinkle in his eye but it wasn't enough to make him smile. Kasumi's small smile returned to her face.

"Like what?" Kasumi asked, getting out two plates and dishing out the food evenly before setting it down on the counter.

"Like he was angry at Ayane for changing the first trial without his permission. He let it slip that he'd never want to replace five of his with five of those 'vulgar, sick, perverted mongrels' and it was disgusting of Ayane to pull such a nasty trick on their sister." Ryu said. Kasumi shook her head.

"Five of those what?" Kasumi questioned.

"I suspect the first trial is to be the easiest...like five very skilled assassins..."

"But what could she possibly do to make him so angry?"

"Use your mind, Kasumi. A girl such of your....er...stature...would look very tempting and assassination would not be he very first thing on their mind." Ryu said, looking angry angrier and angrier after every word.

"I will deal either way. I have to if I am to be a ninja again; once I am Hayate and I will go and over power the clone ourselves." Kasumi said.

"You and Hayate?" Ryu repeated interestedly.

"Yes. Me and Hayate." Kasumi confirmed. Ryu crossed his arms.

"I don't like the thought of the two of you going alone." he said, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I'll be protected...I'll be with my brother. You trust him...don't you?" Kasumi teased.

"Of course I trust him. It's not him I don't trust..."he teased back. Once again, he had no smile but the twinkle in his eye said more than enough. Ryu's hand slowly slid down her shoulder, his eyes still on her's. Kasumi stood stock still. His hand slowly went down and stopped just above her breast. One of his fingers stroked a piece of her hair thoughtfully. He leaned closer and his other hand slid to the back of her head; his thumb pushed her chin up.

"Is it me you don't trust?" She whispered.

"You always make the wrong choices....always have...." Ryu said, his voice matching her's.

"Always will...."Kasumi finished. She brought her lips to his, standing on her tip-toes to do so. It was like nothing she could have imagined. His lips were soft and moist and felt perfect on hers, like they had been almost incomplete without Kasumi's against his. Her head felt warm, like somebody had lit a fire and it was spreading throughout her body. Ryu's lips pulled abruptly from her's.

"We can't do this." He said, the twinkle gone and replaced by cold fire. Kasumi couldn't say anything, her lips moving soundlessly.

".....but.....bu....but....I...I...thought...."Kasumi stammered uselessly. Ryu dropped his hand from her shoulder and hand and took a full step back.

"I said before....you're the sister of a cherished best friend...."

"Only if I pass the trials!" Kasumi pointed out. Ryu shook his head.

"You will...and when you do, you can be nothing more than a friend. There is no point in giving you something you will never fully and completely have." Ryu said, his cold exterior once again taking up. Kasumi looked down.

"Is that how you want it?" she said.

"That's how it is." Ryu said flatly. "You made a choice to get your family back. I want you to take it."

"What if that's the wrong choice?" Kasumi inquired.

"It's not. Need I remind you that is what you've been fighting for all this time? You are a hairs breadth away....don't risk it." Ryu said. Kasumi shook her head in denial. She let her hair veil her face as Ryu turned to go but his eyes snapped to the windows. He quickly threw his arms around her in a hug...or so she thought.

"Keep your stove on...."he whispered in her ear. With her still in his arms, he spun around sharply. One, two , three spins and Kasumi was coming to a stop by herself, green leaves clutched in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kasumi bit her bottom lip pensively. She looked down at her hands to find that the leaves had vanished. Trying to keep herself busy instead of dwelling on the fact that she had been brushed off by Ryu again, she went about exploring her house. She left the food on the table and left the kitchen, leaving the stove on as Ryu had suggested.

She went up the stairs to find that there were two rooms up there, both with a bed in it. She went into the first room, which was the biggest, and turned on the light. She walked over to the bed and ran her hand across the top of the sheets. The red haired girl had just pulled back the sheets to climb in when she heard the clank of ceramic on wood. Kasumi walked over to the chair that was set up at the vanity and thrust kicked the chair, breaking the leg off. She grabbed it and used the side of the desk to sharpen it into a point. In spite of the situation, Kasumi had to chuckle. _I've gone to runaway ninja to vampire slayer in five seconds,_ she thought.

She finished the stake and silently left the room. No sooner had she taken one step down the stairs when a dirk flew past her head. Kasumi took a step back up the stairs and ran back to her room. She closed the door and stood back. She counted to five and, almost on cue, the door shattered in. Kasumi back flipped out of the way and knelt in a crouch before throwing her stake at first person that came in. The second that person fell, Kasumi dove forward and grabbed the stake and pulled it out. Kasumi stepped out into the hallway and glared at the people coming up the stairs.

She threw herself at them in a flurry of fast punches and kicks. They all wound up in the living room and soon, two of the men laid down at her feet. Now, only two of the assassins were left. Kasumi backed up a step or two to regain her even footing. She eyed the two men; one with a vicious scar on his neck and the other with patches of hair missing.

"You aren't alone…are you?" Scar asked, dropping into a crouch and holding his hands out . Kasumi didn't say a word. She gritted her teeth and stayed silent.

"No…of course not. Why else would there be two bowls of food out in the kitchen?" Scar answered his own question, not missing an ounce of sarcasm. Kasumi mimicked his crouch but kept a weary eye on Patches.

"Say who is with you and we'll be gentle with you," Patches said, grinning. Kasumi blinked.

"Save your lies for somebody whose more likely to believe it," Kasumi said gently. Patches leapt forward and Kasumi backed up. Scar moved to the other side, cornering Kasumi between the two of them and the wall that was behind her.

"I got the back," Patches whispered to Scar. Kasumi didn't understand what they were getting at. Than, it hit her. They were discussing positions…

"Your vulgarity will not leave this room," Kasumi swore. Patches leapt at her and Kasumi tried to kick him away but Patches blocked it and kicked her in the stomach, causing Kasumi to grunt and stumble back against the wall. Scar moved blindingly fast; he grabbed Kasumi by the arm and pushed her back. Kasumi made to punch him but Patches grabbed her other wrist and the two of them pinned her against the wall by her wrists.

"No!" Kasumi gasped.

"Yes," Patches sighed, putting his lips by Kasumi's ear. Together, Patches and Scar lifted Kasumi off the ground but kept her against the wall still, hindering her of any movement.

"This'll only hurt for a few minutes….you might like it…if you stop struggling," Scar whispered. Kasumi tried to kick Patches but Scar pinned her leg with the other hand.

"Oh ho, nice!" Patches laughed. Kasumi shook her head, trying to dislodge her hair. The hairpin in her hair fell on her shoulder and she jerked her shoulder slightly. She turned her head and let the hairpin fall onto her lips. A shiver ran up her spine as Patches ran his hands up her leg. The two perverts carried Kasumi into the kitchen and threw her on the table, not letting her hands go for a second. Patches laid on her legs while Scar held both of her wrists in one of his.

He used the other hand to run it down Kasumi's neck and under her shirt. Kasumi stifled a scream as his hand went over her breast, his fingers circling around her nipple. Kasumi choose that moment to make her move. She looked up at Scar and spit the hairpin into his eye.

"AGH!" Patches screamed, letting Kasumi go and taking several step backs. He clasped a hand to his face and staggered back a few more feet until he hit the kitchen counter.

Kasumi sat up and punched Scar in the face with all her might. Scar yelled and let her go to clutch his bleeding ear. Kasumi laid back down flat before pushing off and flipping horizontally, hair totally coming out of it's do and whipping around as she landed on all fours just outside the kitchen door. Kasumi took a deep breath and held it. She looked down at her palm and focused her energy on her palm. In no time, a fiery ball of energy materialized in her palm. She looked into the kitchen before thrusting her arm out and sending the energy ball hurtling towards the stove.

Before the energy ball hit the stove, Kasumi turned on the spot and vanished. She appeared in her bedroom just as the floor shook with the explosion Kasumi's energy ball caused. Kasumi stopped turning and sat down on the bed. The shivers Patche's touch had induced on her were fading slowly. Kasumi laid down and clutched a hand to her chest. She could feel her heart thrumming against her chest painfully.

"Hayabusa…thank-you," Kasumi whispered. She turned her head and gripped her pillow before putting it under her head and falling asleep, not at all disturbed that she was sleeping with a house with corpses littering the hall.

Kasumi woke up to the smell of fish the morning. Kasumi sat up and pushed her newly crimped hair behind her shoulders before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got to her feet and ran out of the room and cautiously slipped down the stairs. The entered the destroyed living room and nodded appreciatively. She had never really put much stock in her energy balls but judging by the way the walls and floor were torn up, it packed more of a punch than she realized. Kasumi walked into the ruined kitchen and found that it was a blackened mess. Red stains were spattered on the broken cabinets but Kasumi was relieved to see that there were no bodies.

Kasumi looked around the kitchen to find that there was nobody in there. Kasumi turned and left the room. She walked into the living room which led to the tea room where she found Ryu sitting at the table with two plates in front of her. The plates were neatly filled with sushi.

"What do you think your are doing?!" Kasumi gasped, breezing into the room. Ryu looked up at her.

"I thought I would make sure you at least had a decent meal before the second trial seeing as you were prepared to sleep til noon," Ryu replied easily. Kasumi stood over him and glared down at him.

"And if they catch you and I fail the trials, what good will sushi do?" Kasumi hissed, surprised at how angry she was. Ryu looked up at her with his smoldering eyes, not fazed in the least.

"You will not fail. I won't let you," Ryu said. Kasumi raised her chin a little arrogantly.

"I think this is a little out of your control," she said. Ryu stood up so that he was towering over her.

"Is it? I see you took my advice last night; it saved your life." Ryu pointed out.

"For which I'm grateful for but I think it's too much of a risk for you to be here. The assassins saw the two plates out last night and guessed what went on. They could have ruined everything…"

"But they didn't."

"But they could have. I don't want to live in fear of losing my family due to some mistake," Kasumi said, heatedly. The twinkle returned to his eyes.

"Exactly what you failed to see last night." Ryu said. Kasumi gaped down at him and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry I…I'm sorry I…" Kasumi mumbled.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me, Kasumi. I'm sorry I let you feel something that could never be after I promised you I wouldn't." Ryu said. Kasumi nodded.

"You should go…" Kasumi said softly. Ryu shook his head.

"Eat first," Ryu demanded. Kasumi sighed and knelt down in front of the table and began eating. The two ate in silence. Kasumi almost finished before she dropped her chop sticks and sighed. She looked over at Ryu to see him giving her a questioning look.

"You felt nothing?" she asked. Ryu swallowed and chose his words carefully.

"What I said before was-"

"I don't believe it." Kasumi said. She got up and looked down at him. "Please….Ryu-san…..if you truly feel nothing for me…prove it. Walk out on me now and never come back." Kasumi challenged.

"I promised your brother I'd protect you," Ryu reminded.

"And that promise has been well kept, but it's over now, isn't it? My brother is back to his position…I'm as save as I could ever be. Right now….I need to know, Ryu…"

"You're my best friend's sister…"Ryu reminded.

"And what does that have to do with it? Feelings of attraction aren't hindered by whoever is related to the two of them. Ryu-san please….I need to know this will never work instead of always questioning…"

"Kasumi…."

"Please! You've done so much for me already….I'm only asking you of this one thing…."Kasumi cried.

"What would you have me do?" Ryu asked, standing up with his hands down by his sides.

Kasumi stepped up to him. "You decide," Kasumi whispered. Ryu leaned down and pressed his lips to Kasumi's gently. Kasumi lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her body against him. One of Ryu's hands pressed on the small of her back while the other rested on her hip. Kasumi groped Ryu's lips with her own until Ryu's lips pushed hers open and their tongues met.

Kasumi's hands entangled themselves in Ryu's hair as one of his arms slid up her back to do the same with hers. After a minute or so, Ryu broke the kiss softly, keeping their heads still close enough to feel each other's breaths on one another's lips.

"Tell me you felt nothing." Kasumi whispered. All in one cold moment, Ryu's arms were no longer around her and he shoved her as hard as he could. Kasumi screamed as she flew across the room and hit the wall. Her head smashed against the far wall and she slid down until she was laying on her side, one hand on the back of her head.

She looked up with tears in her eyes and looked across at Ryu. A few seconds later, all hell broke loose. Fiery arrows ripped through the house, slicing through everything. Kasumi covered her head with her hand as a couple arrows whizzed by her. Kasumi flipped to her feet, her arms and legs flailing wildly to avoid the arrows. She dove forward and rolled and back flipped and aerial flipped and ducked out of the way of the arrows.

What seemed like hours passed before the arrows stopped. By then, Kasumi had run through every room in the house but the arrows seemed to find her, smashing through the windows and even the steel tipped ones just penetrating the walls. Now, Kasumi sat in the ruined bathroom, her arms covered in blood from the arrows she had not been fast enough to dodge. Kasumi climbed to her feet and limped out of the bathroom. She reached down and pulled out the arrow sticking out her leg, wincing as she did so. She got to the stairs that was practically covered in broken shafts and arrow heads before making it to the living room and collapsing.

"Ryu…" Kasumi whispered. She clutched her hand over her wound and sighed. The voice that answered her wasn't the one she wanted to hear.

"This completes two of your three trials, little sister," Hayate said, coming into the room. He was flanked by Ayane and another ninja. Kasumi, despite everything that was happening, felt a self conscious at the condition she was in. There she was with her hair all tangled and her clothes ripped and covered with blood while her siblings strolled in looking like royalty.

_Your typical Cinderella story….minus the Prince Charming…._Kasumi thought. She got to her feet and looked at them squarely.

"Two out of three trials. What is the last?" Kasumi asked. Hayate walked forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll let you know once we decide your fully qualified for it," Ayane said coldly. Ayane and the other ninja turned and left the room. Hayate, however, stayed with Kasumi.

"I'd like a word with you," Hayate said. Kasumi nodded but walked around him and jogged to catch up with Ayane.

"Yes, of course. I need to talk Ayane first," Kasumi called over her shoulder. She almost left the house but Hayate grabbed her wrist and pulled her out before she could take a foot out of the door.

"You can't leave the house," Hayate reminded.

"I need to talk to my sister," Kasumi said, wrenching her arm back. Hayate grabbed her arm again and forced Kasumi against him.

"You need to use your head," Hayate argued. "Don't blow it when your this close." Kasumi sighed and let Hayate pull her back into the destroyed living room.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Kasumi asked softly. Hayate shook his head.

"No. I wanted to tell you that the last trial will be one that you can't take lightly. You have to use all your sense-"

"Need I remind you I've been on the run for nearly two years?" Kasumi said, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, of course." Hayate replied with an awkward smile of his own. Kasumi looked up into her brother's eyes.

"But that isn't' what you wanted to tell me…is it?" Kasumi realized. Hayate sighed.

"No, it's not. I wanted to just tell you that….I'm relieved that you'll be apart of my family again. I know it must have been hard for you….and after what we've put you through…I understand if you don't want to be apart of it anymore….considering what we've done to you…"

"What are you saying?" Kasumi questioned. Hayate struggled to find the words.

"I'm saying that…I don't want you to feel obligated to this family after the hardships we forced you through," Hayate explained.

"So what your saying is that you expect me to walk out on my family because they did the smart thing and followed the code instead of denouncing your clan to defend me? Hayate….I love you. I love you and Ayane and the clan… I wouldn't have done all that I have if I didn't. I _will_ finish the trials and we _will_ destroy Alpha 152 and when we do….we can be a family again." Kasumi said with conviction. She looked into Hayate's eyes and smiled.

"I will finally be able to fix what I've broken," Kasumi whispered. Hayate nodded somberly.

"Go see Ayane." he said.

"W-what? But the trials-"

"I've given your permission. You may go see her," Hayate said. Kasumi bowed to her older brother before she turned and ran after her sister. Kasumi caught up with Ayane outside of Ayane's house. The purple haired ninja walked into her house and slammed the door in her sister's face. Kasumi sighed. Gritting her teeth, Kasumi knocked on the door hard.

"Onee-san….please let me in." Kasumi called.

"Sorry but there are no traitors allowed in my house," Ayane called from the other side of the door.

"Ayane please…"

"You left the family, Traitor. How could you expect to walk back into it after you ripped it at the damn seams," Ayane snapped. Kasumi looked down guiltily.

"I'm not going to say your wrong, Ayane, because your not. But…..let me make amends." Kasumi begged.

"Don't waste your breath," Ayane sighed. Kasumi's head snapped up and she glared at the door.

"If I'm to die in this third trial Ayane, it will not be without making amends to you. Open the door." Kasumi said, her voice brittle with emotion.

"Make me," Ayane called childishly. Kasumi shook her head. She turned around and closed her eyes. She snapped them open and back flipped, thrusting both feet at the door. The door splintered the same time Kasumi landed on one knee. She looked over her shoulder to find Ayane on the floor amidst the remains of the door. Ayane must have been leaning against the door to keep Kasumi from walking in.

"You bitch," Ayane snarled, getting to her feet. She stepped into a fighting stance, fire deep in her eyes. Kasumi stood perfectly straight, not bothering to drop into a fighting pose. Her face was a mask of yearning.

"Ayane…..I'm begging you-!" Kasumi didn't get to finish her sentence. Ayane threw herself at her older sister but Kasumi disappeared in a whirl of pink petals and appeared behind her.

"Ayane…I could fight you and win but that won't convince you of anything." Kasumi said. Ayane whirled around and performed a high fan kick that would have shattered Kasumi's skull had the red-head not leaned back enough to avoid it. Ayane tried several times more to take Kasumi out but Kasumi dodged and refused to fight.

Only after Kasumi nearly got her head punched through by Ayane did Kasumi realize what she had to do. It would be painful and would very possibly get her killed. Kasumi dropped her guard and allowed for Ayane to pummel her.

Ayane didn't waste a single second in seizing her chance. She took full advantage of Kasumi's lack of defense. She sent her flying through the air, broke furniture with her face and sent her colliding heavily into walls. On the brink of unconsciousness, Kasumi staggered on her feet. Ayane, as well, was winded from throwing all her energy into the battle. Ayane delivered an uppercut that sent Kasumi into the air and backwards onto the dining room table. The table buckled with the pressure and Kasumi hit the floor, blacking out before she could even feel the wood piercing her skin.

_I'm….still alive? _Kasumi sat up, ignoring the headache that was rolling around between her ears. The first thing she realized was that her hands were free. Kasumi quickly got stock of her surroundings. _Must be Ayane's bedroom, _Kasumi thought. She looked out the window that was on the wall in front of her and saw that it was a perfect view of the Butterfly fields. Kasumi got out of the bed and shakily walked to the door. She opened it and looked either way down the hallway.

Kasumi made her way down the hallway and down the stairs to find Ayane putting the debris into a garbage bag. Kasumi could tell that Ayane was pretending she didn't hear Kasumi but both of them knew it was an act she couldn't keep up for long.

Kasumi walked over to Ayane and Ayane stood up straight and looked Kasumi straight in the eye.

"I….I can't kill you before you finish the trials." she said coldly. Ayane bent over and tied the bag before picking it up and walking back into the kitchen. Kasumi followed Ayane; her body screaming in protest.

"Ayane….we both know that's not the reason why you didn't kill me," Kasumi said softly. Ayane turned to her.

"If you think that I didn't kill you because I feel something for you, your right. It's disgust. Your not even worthy of being killed by one of us."

"Ayane….I admire you. Your determination obviously has kept you level headed-"

"Waste your time somewhere else," Ayane interrupted. She flicked her purple hair. She glared over her shoulder at her sister. Ayane turned the sink on and filled the sink with water.

"The only thing that's stopping me from drowning you in this water is the fact that both Ryu and our brother would be mad at me," she said. Kasumi nodded. Hating herself for what she was about to do, Kasumi rushed forward, grabbed Ayane by the neck and shoved Ayane face first into the water.

"This is the only way…." Kasumi murmured. Even as Ayane thrashed against Kasumi's hands, the auburn haired girl kept her sister beneath the cool water. Several minutes passed before Ayane went limp in Kasumi's hands and the Ninja of Destiny pulled Ayane's limp body out of the water. Kasumi staggered back and let Ayane's remains fall to the floor.

"AAAAH!" Kasumi woke up(for real), screaming. She looked around her, frantically trying to get her bearings. Her room. Alone.

She threw back the sheets and staggered out of her room. She rushed down the stairs, her stomach churning as the smell of fish reached her nostrils. She skidded to a halt once she found Hayabusa in the tearoom, sushi laid out neatly on two plates before him. Kasumi bit her lip. _I finally had one. A premonition, _she thought. _This will not come to pass._ She ran forward and jumped on the table.

"Kasumi…?" Hayabusa hopped into a crouch. Kasumi ran forward and jumped into the air, kicking as much as gravity would allow before pulling her down. Ryu blocked all of them before attempting to deliver a side kick. Kasumi batted it away easily but held his foot against her side. She used it to balance herself as she executed a perfect double footed side kick that resulted in Ryu flipping like a top and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Kasumi front flipped as Ryu got up, kicking him full in the face. Ryu let out a grunt of surrpise and pain as he flew backwards and hit the wall. Kasumi landed again and went for the last attack. She jumped at him and grabbed him by the shoulders before rolling forward and dragging him with her.

They wound up with him underneath her, a bruise already forming over his eye. Ryu blinked up at her, panting and in awe.

"K-Kasumi…." he breathed. Kasumi straddled his waist, letting herself go so that she was sitting on his abdomen. Her hair had fallen over her shoulders, framing her face and adding to the allure her eyes were casting.

"You can't be here." She said simply. "Leave. Please."

"I'm here to help-" "As am I. You being here will set off a series of events none of us want to see come forth. Leave." Kasumi demanded. Ryu kicked her, hitting her in the back of the head. Kasumi yelped and fell forward. She used her hands to push herself to her feet as Ryu reverse flipped to his. He flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and looked down at Kasumi.

"If it's what you wish. I was hopping I could clear some things up for you…." he said. Kasumi nodded.

"


End file.
